A 17th Centry Girls Adventure on a Pirate Ship
by Zeidesrem Inaliel Obazs
Summary: kinda just letting the story flow theres not really a set plotline, but please read!


A Seventeenth Century Girl's Adventure on a Pirate Ship

"Skulls!" _Stupid conniving pirates._ "Skulls! Let. Me. Out!"

Skulls locks me in here every time he sees a ship. I walked over to the cabin door and started banging on it. Little did I know that there was a fight going on just outside the wooden door.

"Skulls! Let me out now! You're gonna regret this later. Let…me…ou..."

Before I knew what was happening, the door flew open and I was being dragged out by my hair into the middle of a knock out drag down fight. It was the biggest fight I'd yet to witness since I'd been on the ship.

"Ow! Let me go!" I screeched while clawing at the fingers entwined in my hair.

"Shut up," a man said as he kicked me in the back so hard that it knocked the wind out of me. I didn't recognize his voice; it wasn't Skulls' or any other crew member's.

I took a closer look at the fight, difficult as it was from my position on the floor of the deck, and recognized the telltale blue and white of a Navy crew. _Damn, we're fighting Navy vermin! Why can't they just leave us alone?_

The Navy man was pulling me up the stairs, to the steering wheel. I fought him with all of my strength, ignoring his well-aimed punches and filing the pain away for later. There'd be plenty of time to feel it after we'd driven them off our ship. There was no doubt in my mind that we'd win the battle in the end. Skulls had a phenomenal crew after all.

"I said let go you Navy vermin!"

All he did was laugh. He pulled me up from my knees into a standing position and placed the barrel of his gun against my temple, digging it in. I winced.

"Skulls!" He yelled. "I believe I've got something of yours!"

He had me in a chokehold. The more I squirmed, the tighter he wound his arm around my neck, cutting off my oxygen. I hastily scanned the deck and spotted Skulls. He looked up and his gaze locked on me. Fury burned brightly in his eyes.

"Let 'er go!" He yelled. Contempt dripped from those three words. Everyone stopped mid-fight and looked at him.

"Arto."

Some of the crew gasped.

"No!" The Navy man shouted. "We'll leave now. If any of you try to attack, the girl dies. You'll get her back when we're safely on board our ship."

He dragged me back down the stairs and weaved his way through the crew who were still frozen in place. When we arrived at the rail, where the boarding plank was, he stopped and turned toward his men.

"Let's go men," he ordered.

The Navy men started back toward their ship. When they were all on board, my captor slowly walked over to his ship, towing me along with him.

"Pull in the plank and let's get out of here," my captor spoke urgently to a young looking man.

"But Commander, what about the girl?" He asked, pointing at me.

Suddenly the boat lurched and we were moving away from Skulls ship.

"She stays with us." He smirked. "They won't fire at us with her here."

I acted on impulse as I watched my ship slowly disappear. My captor, the Commander, had already removed the gun from my head. I moved my face toward his arm, which still held me captive in a powerful chokehold, and bit down, hard. I tasted blood.

The Naval Commander cried out in pain. I could still see the crew on Skulls' ship and I could tell that the Commander's cry had piqued their interest. The Commander yanked his arm away from my mouth and cradled it to his chest. Blood was dripping from his fingers onto the planks below.

Everyone on the naval ship was distracted by the Commander's plight and failed to notice that I was free until I started running toward the rail and he cried out, "Get her!"

I got to the rail and prepared to dive into the raging waters of the sea when time seemed to speed up and slow down all at once. I heard a click and then shouting from Skulls' crew. A resounding BANG rang out, silencing us all.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in agony as pain, like nothing else I'd ever felt before, shot up my back. _He shot me,_ I thought in strange detachment as my vision began to blur around the edges.

I slumped forward and fell over the rail. My fall was accompanied by the sound of the Navy men scrambling and trying to pull me back over the rail. I heard Skulls' crew shouting. The final thing that registered as I lost consciousness and plunged into the icy water was Skulls' voice cracking as he called out, "Aremiu!"

I was engulfed in darkness as I sank deeper and deeper into the inky water.

A.N: So what do think? Im glad I finaly got this up.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own wanted


End file.
